


Your arms around me feel like home (I'm homesick)

by Mariposa_Moon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Lexa, Commander Lexa, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute little gays, F/F, Flirting, Heda Lexa, Hugs, I love 'em, Kissing, Lexa Lives, Multi, Neck Kissing, OT4, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pre-smut, Sassy Raven, Sassy Raven Reyes, They my babies, dunno if I'll write the actual smut, is best raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa_Moon/pseuds/Mariposa_Moon
Summary: Lexa is trying to get work done but her girlfriends want her to come to bed with them.
Why must commanders make this kind of choices?





	

“You’re all incredibly annoying.” Lexa sighed, shuffling a bit to restore some blood circulation to her thighs.

“We already told you, commander. You either stop working for the night and come cuddle with your girlfriends or we bring the cuddles to you.” Raven accommodated herself to be just below the older girl’s jaw, and pressed a kiss to it, making the girl gasp. “Or, you know, a little bit more than cuddles.”

Lexa wanted to laugh at her partners’ antics, but she was set on finishing work that night. She looked at her other side, where Clarke’s head was comfortably resting on her shoulder. “I cannot believe you decided to indulge in this, _Klark_.”

“All is fair in love and war, Lexa. And I’d really like my girlfriend to take a little rest, hm?” She wiggled her eyebrows, and Lexa couldn’t help but think how Raven-like she looked at the moment. They both ignored Raven's sly comment on how she actually planned on making the brunette not rest at all.

“So please, stop and come rest for a bit before I actually let Octavia kick your work off of the table.” Octavia smirked at that, as she was currently sitting on the table in front of them, just beside the multiple papers and maps of the commander.

“Oh, I would have fun with that.” She chuckled.

“Is that really necessary?” Lexa asked, but quickly shut up at the glares her girlfriends were giving her. “Alright, I’m coming. Leave my work alone, it is important.”

“More than your girlfriends?” Clarke’s tone let on which answer she was expecting. Not like it was a lie, anyway.

“Nothing is more important than you, _hodnes_.” She pressed a quick peck to Clarke’s lips and one to Raven’s, neglecting her younger partner. Octavia pouted a bit at that. “You’re too far. I’ll give you one when you get off my table and get over here.” She explained.

"Oh, bossy now are we?" Octavia let out a whistle. "I like it."

The warrior smiled brightly and waltzed over to the commander, brushing their lips together. However, Octavia surprised her by putting both hands to her neck and deepening the kiss, making their tongues battle for dominance. And maybe, just maybe, Lexa let her win. It let Lexa a little bit more bothered than she’d like to show.

“If you’re going to get it on can you at least do it on the bed, where your other hot girlfriend is at?” Raven asked amusingly. Octavia broke the kiss with a smile and winked over at her, taking the girl’s hands and getting her to the bed, where they proceeded to kiss.

Clarke nodded at them before looking back at Lexa. “It’s your choice then, girlfriends or work?” Clarke stood up and walked towards the bed.

Lexa smiled. “ _Jok_ , so hard to choose…”  But she stood up and walked over to the bed. She gave Clarke a kiss and almost didn’t want to finish her sentence just to keep kissing her. But took a little pause before getting fully involved.

“Oh, well. Girlfriends it is.”

At the end, the choice wasn't really that hard anyway.

 


End file.
